CM Punk is NOT the Love of My Life
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: Punklee fics. They're amaaing aren't they. CM Punk loved AJ Lee. At least...until the Board of Directors ended all their storylines. So what happened to our beloved couple after they got pulled off? Are they still here? Did AJ even love Punk in the first place! Read and find out. R & R. Punklee A little free form poetry that just came in a stroke of sudden inspiration. One-shot.


A/N: Yes! I know I haven't been updating anything for some weeks now. I apologize. My academic life has been very busy recently and I haven't really had the time to write or even come up with ideas to write about. So here's the deal: If ANY of you want to help write chapters for any one of my incomplete story and email them to me, I will read them and if I like it, it will be added on and you will get all the credit. This is actually a free-form poem that just came out during my chemistry class. I think it came out pretty well. Soo…..here it is.

*Face is a term used for the good guys. EX: John Cena has ALWAYS been face

* * *

CM Punk is NOT the Love of My Life

There is a man that we all know and love, or hate at the moment

His name is CM Punk, short for Chicago-Made Punk

He is a Straight Edge; never took drugs or alcohol and never smoked; nor will he ever

He is covered with tattoos ranging from his favorite foods to his lifestyle

He works in the WWE; as one of their top moneymakers too

But he's not the golden; no that will forever be the forever turned *face John Cena

He was different; defiant; and he knew what he wanted

And he did unthinkable things; to Cena, to Vince, and a lot of other people

Things that were new; different; rebellious; unbelievable; shocking; inspiring

He gave the company a run for its money

He was not one to follow any rules or guidelines; he always did things on HIS terms

Sometimes the fans loved him; the leader of the rebellion

Sometimes they hated him; booing him; hasting him for attacking their golden heroes

He demanded respect whether he was champion or not

He valued his championships like nothing else matters

Sometimes, he cherished them more than me

Everyone thought that we were together; that we were a couple on and off the screen

That I loved him

But they were wrong; they know nothing; I never loved CM Punk

The way I like at CM Punk is out of respect and admiration

Not love

* * *

There is another man that not many people know; he is not as infamous

His is also a Straight Edge and he too is covered with many tattoos and works for the WWE

He wrestles as well, but it's under a name that is not his own

But then again, so did many of the other Superstars and Divas

He was born and raised in Chicago

His father was an alcoholic; the reason why he became a Straight Edge

Even at a young age, he loved wrestling; even at a young age, he wanted to escape

Even with all the discouragement, he was able to escape; from the drugs, the alcohol, the horror

He met Bryan Danielson

Bryan Danielson is now Daniel Bryan; he has carved his own path to fame; what a Goat-Face

But in his Ring of Honor days, and even today, this man struggled to make a name for himself

He had to leave an impact; make a name for himself; strive for recognition

And the reward was worth it; the championships; the fame; the fans; the haters; all of it

Most people loved (or hated) his on-screen persona to death

Very few people knew him for him; the boy from Chicago

I am one of the special ones

He is actually a really big sweetheart; a definite lady's man

And he likes to sing cheesy love songs, however horrible he really is at singing, and dancing

And all his dreams of cooking have gone down in flames, literally

Banned from the kitchen, I'm usually the one to cook now

That or its burgers, pizza, or other deliciously fattening foods

He's an avid comic book fan and is an epic gamer

Just like me, and absolutely hates it when he loses to me

We met thanks to the WWE

Our time together was short and sweet onscreen

But the fans loved us and boo'd at the end of our storylines together

But we continued to date off the screen and out of the public eye

Very few know about our secret; it's only those who know us the best

The fans hope that someday we'll get back together; #Punklee

AJ/ Punk died when the Board of Directors decided to end it

But April is still here; the real me; the little girl from New Jersey

I don't love CM Punk; to me, he's a myth

But Phil Brooks is real; completely; my lovable jerk

He's there for me and he's amazing under the sheets as well

He's the one that holds me when I cry; he the one that cheers me up; love me like no other

He's here to protect me, care for me; love me

Punklee died on screen; it only continues to live on the web

But Phil and April are still here

And it's Phil Brooks, not CM Punk, that I'm going to marry

The father of the miracle in me

* * *

A/N: Hate it? Love it? Let me know. Again, I'm still taking requests. But here's the thing. I have just reached the 1 year anniversary from when I became a WWE fan so yeah, I'm not THAT old school. That also means that I'm not familiar with a lot of the older pairing. If will do what I can but some of them, I just can't do. AND NO SLASH. Ok, thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
